Wicked Little Town
by Smileymee16
Summary: Returning to Riverdale was not in Betty's Cooper's life plan. She swore the town off for good, and tried with everything in her power to forget everything, and everyone, in it. That is, until she's forced to return home. Will Betty be able to re-live all of her suppressed memories? Or will Riverdale do what it always does?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So i wrote (and published) a few chapters of this story in the past, but i felt like it was too soon for it to see the light of day so i deleted it. I wasn't sure where i wanted to take the story, and how the characters can be developed, but now I'm a lot more confident in everything. Obviously, if this story gets views (and comments please) I'll continue, and maybe even take some y'alls suggestions. I mean, what's a good story without giving the people a bit of what they want, right?**

**Well I am terrible sorry for this incredibly long intro, I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

***THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED***

**Smileymee163**

* * *

Chapter 1: Home

Everything seemed and felt like a nightmare. A terrible and vivid nightmare that wasn't going to end no matter how hard I tried to wake up. I kept trying to escape but my body was fastened down. My arms kept flinching towards the handle, but something kept them right on my lap. I didn't want to go back, I never chose to come back... I left this dead-beat cursed town close to 4 years ago, I shouldn't be back.

Yet, there I was, hiding from a life I didn't want to claim as my own. But I was good at hiding things. Riverdale taught me just that.

As I crossed the county lines, I felt my heart beat faster and faster. I had so many questions running through my head, I wasn't sure which one of them was making the most noise.

I knew people were expecting me to return. How long can one stay away from this godforsaken town? No one ever goes away from Riverdale … not for too long, anyway.

"You look thin." I heard a voice outside of the internal hell that was my mind. I turned to look at her besides me as she drove us home from the airport.

Her blonde hair just brushed her shoulders, and her blue eyes seemed lighter and clearer, despite the thick blanket of sadness hiding around them. Her lips seemed stiff and the creases around them seemed more prominent than before. She smiled, seeming to pretend that everything was okay, but I knew it wasn't. Alice Cooper was hiding something behind that smile. A part of me wanted to figure out what was going on, why she dragged me back to that place.

Pushing all intruding thoughts to the back of my mind, I smiled at my mother as I met her eyes for just a second. She quickly averted her eyes back to the road and continued her driving. I turned my head back to the window as I saw the scenery quickly pass by. I saw as the scenery changed every few minutes, as if taunting me, and guiding me towards insanity.

I haven't seen anyone since graduating from Riverdale High. I was nervous to see who stayed, who came back, and who stayed away. A part of me knew I was going to run into one person in particular, but I didn't get myself to think about that too much. I was sure he never gave me a though too.

My life completely fell a part after the Black Hood. The guilt of having your father be the sole cause of all the trauma and murder haunted me for weeks. My friendships fell apart, my relationship imploded, and my family ceased to live the same since. The one person who kept me sane, and kept the nightmares away, I pushed out of my life, afraid that I'll drag him even further down with me.

As we pulled up the driveway, I glanced over the entire house in agony and pain and just a hint of joy from the many memories created within it's walls.

When I stepped out of the car, I glanced up to the second floor and immediately stared up at the window next door. The window didn't hold sheer white curtains that peaked from the house next door. The window didn't reveal pink walls and white furniture. That window didn't belong to a girl who would smile in the morning and believe life was wonderful.

No.

That window held beige curtains and dark blue walls. That window revealed posters covering any surface of those walls, and pictures lying to its viewer that the world was safe. That window peeked into a room with dark furniture and an empty guitar stand. That window belonged to a memory. A red-headed, and joyful memory.

My body failed to realize the temperature of day and allowed itself to be consumed by goosebumps. My palms began to sweat and all the air in my lungs seemed to have escaped. I feared that someone would notice, so I quickly shook my head and turned back to unload the car. Memory after memory raced through my mind and tugged at my heart, my mind wandering to the memory of the boy next door.

After unpacking and organizing my belongings, I stood in my empty house feeling like a stranger. Alice ran to the Register to finish her workday, and I was left alone to my thoughts. I heard a faint knock on my door as I unpacked the last suitcase. I headed downstairs completely unaware of who the visitor might have been. To my surprise, the figure that was once sealed as just a memory, leaped from my past and stared at me with dark honey eyes and a crooked smile.

"Hey, Betty." He said. Every letter escaped his lips as if for the very first time. His breath was shaky, and his cheeks were painted with a faded pink.

His shoulders were broad and the light grey t-shirt he had on revealed just enough of how much he's taken care of himself these past few years. His dark pants were washed, but he definitely didn't remember when. His arms were as chiseled as ever but seemed ever so soft. His cheeks were burnt, and his skin was touched by a hint of gold. His hair was just how I remembered it, and the stubble on his chin seemed as if it had never been touched. His almond eyes reflected ever so softly what light refused to say goodnight, and the faint shadow under his eyes told me that they kept him from falling asleep one too many nights. The wrinkles on his forehead conspired with the creases around his lips from revealing his dark and twisted secrets. The memory was broken, but it was real again.

Archie Andrews was the most perfect broken boy. A broken boy who unknowingly broke me. Even with the history and the regrets we both shared with each other, I couldn't help but smile at my old friend and ignore whatever my heart was trying to whisper.

"Hey, Arch." I replied, tucking any stray hairs behind my ear. I cleared my throat, trying to break any silence twilight was bringing us. "Um, what are you doing here?"

He seemed surprised at my response, which was quickly taken over by acceptance, and then what I assumed was … regret? He shuffled his feet as he stood in my doorway and gave the back of his head a scratch before replying.

"Um, I heard you were coming back today so I guess … I guess I just wanted to come to say hi. Is that okay? If I say hi?" his plead was as broken as his eyes were, and once again I felt like I was in High School. Only this time, I was brought back to senior year, and I was more broken than I was in that moment, and I was scared, and vulnerable, and all I needed was my best friend. I smiled at him with assurance, and stepped aside as to invite him in. His eyes widened in shock, and wrinkles formed at each corner of his lips.

"So, how are you?" he began as we stood awkwardly in my living room.

I shrugged my shoulders unable to find the right response. "Fine I guess." I decided to reply.

"How have you been? How was college?" it felt strange to be talking so casually with someone who knew absolutely everything about me.

"It was … quiet, compared to everything here, college was quiet. What about you? How's life?"

"Good, good. I stayed home and did college courses online. It was easier anyway, got to help my dad out with the company. Um, how's uh, anything new?" I stared at the stranger before me, and for the first time in my entire life, was unable to read him.

We were once two people who couldn't bear the thought of losing one another. We were best friends who walked to school every day, solved murder mysteries, and drank milkshakes at Pop's. For the first time in my life, I didn't know Archie Andrews, and he didn't know me.

"Archie, what are we doing? Small talk conversation? Asking how our lives are? This isn't us. This has never been us." I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes as I confronted my former best friend. I felt my heart begin to race for the umpteenth time that day, and my head was unclear as ever.

"Betty…" he sighed as he interlocked his hands-on top of his head and paced around the room.

"No Archie, tell me, what are we doing? What are _you_ doing? Coming to say hi, after all these years, you want to come by and just say hi?" I felt my cheeks begin to warm and the palms of my hands begin to sweat. I had no idea what I was saying to the stranger in front of me, and I had no idea what _needed_ to be said. All I knew is that in that particular moment, I was overcome with fury, hurt, and betrayal.

"What do you want me to say, Betty? Sorry? Well, I am. I am so incredibly sorry for being such a shitty friend. You deserved so much more than what everyone gave you, especially from me."

His red eyes weren't able to hold the tears together and let them flow down his cheeks so desperately to reach the bottom. My heart ached, as if it had ever stopped, and I looked at the broken memory in-front of me.

"Arch…" I began. My throat hitched and everything I wanted to say suddenly vanished. He stared into my eyes with desperation searching for an answer to my silence.

"I'm glad you're back." He wiped the tears from his face and walked past me. The silence in the house once again deafening, and the sound of my heartbeat competing against it. I laid in bed that night, and listened to the stranger strum his guitar, a familiar rythem singing me to sleep, and memories kissing me goodnight.

* * *

**You hate it? You love it? Let me know! Comments are highly encouraged! Next chapter, I'll do what I previous did in my other works and "shout out" a follower/commenter of the chapter to show my appreciation for your feedback.**

**Also, I will be posting "Song of the Chapter" to give you guys some insight into how i was feeling while writing this.**

**Song of the Chapter: These Days. Song By: Rudimental. Cover By: Bailey Jehl**

**Smileymee163**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 2 of _Wicked Little Town_! I hope you guys enjoy reading it and find themselves in Betty's shoes.***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Nightmares

"_Archie, please. You have to believe me." I pleaded. I looked back as if something was after me, but my breathe was my only greeter._

"_Betty, you're fine. I think you're just seeing things."_

"_Arch, he was right here! Staring up at my window. I know it!"_

_He rolled his eyes, frustration painted across his face. I felt my heart tug at his reaction, and tears beginning to form. Is he really not going to believe me?_

"_Come on Betty, let's just get inside, it's freezing." _

_He grabbed my shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze, rubbing them as he guided me back to safety. Feeling defeated, I sighed and nodded my head, fighting off the urge to look just once more.. _

_Maybe I __**was**__ seeing things, I thought to myself._

_As we crossed the doorway, darkness blinded my sight, and I set myself free from my best friend._

_I reached for the switch and flicked it up and down._

"_Arch, do you know-" I turned around expecting to be met by warm hazel eyes, and was filled with shock and terror to be greeted by haunting green ones instead._

_The Black Hood stood tall and stiff; the clear black barrel of his gun pointed right to my face. My body stood still, too afraid to move as I moved my gaze from the gun to his eyes. _

"_Please," I began. Tears stung my eyes and began to blind them with their power. "Don't do this. Dad, Please!"_

_His finger lightly squeezed the trigger, and a loud bang echoed through the house._

I woke up with sweat piled on my chest and forehead. My breathing was heavy and uneven. I was disoriented for a moment, before I soon focused on a picture hanging behind my desk. I focused on our smiles and the happiness in our eyes, remembering a time the Black Hood didn't exist, and that red-headed boy lit up my entire world.

I cursed at myself for being vulnerable to this town. I let the negative consume me to the point of losing everyone I'd loved. While I had the slightest hope that my nightmares were over and done with, something in me knew that my hope was nothing but disappointment.

I walked towards the bathroom and quickly glanced at the window next door, drums beating inside my chest while unwanted memories projected through my head. I shook the feelings away and impelled myself to begin the day.

In the kitchen, I was greeted by deafening silence and a note on the kitchen island, propped by a vase full of withering flowers.

_Working late tonight. – Mom_

My mind once again ran through the possible kind of story my mother was working on to make her work as late and as hard as she has since my return. After a moment, I found myself dismissing the cases, only finding the slightest motivation to pursue my inquisition.

I walked around back to the shed to find a forgotten piece of my youth. The rusty handlebars and missing pedals truly showed the bike's age and neglect.

The Riverdale Public Library looked as it did four long years ago, and another hundred before that. The walls were chipped, the chairs were squeaky, and the "Best New Sellers" bookshelf still had _Fahrenheit 451_. The half hour walks from my house seemed almost worthless when I stood in the lobby of the ancient grounds.

Reading was always my escape from reality. I always focused myself in on the lives of fictional characters whose lives revolved around romantic love triangles, science fictional monsters, and non-fictional murders. After my life seemed too relatable to those same fictional characters, the books on my bookshelf took dust, and my library card expired well before my 18th birthday. A part of me missed reading and escaping my reality, which is why I found myself being captivated the words of 18th century women and their troubles with stones and time.

A familiar voice echoed through my thoughts and disturbed the dancing figures around in my head.

"Betty?" his voice rang.

My gaze lifted from the pages of the book to greet piercing blue eyes and raven black hair. His skin was rough and bruised, but his features were as soft as I remembered them to be. His hat was missing, and his hair stood straight but messy, attempting to figure out where it actually belonged on his head. His jacket hugged him nicely, and the subtle patches of dry leather indicated years of service, He smiled ear to ear, as a sheer blanket of tears formed over his eyes before he blinked them away.

"Jughead?" The tone in my voice came out more surprised than I wanted it to, but I retuned his warm smile and stood from my place on the chair to greet another memory. His hug felt foreign but familiar, and a part of me wished I'd never forgotten the feeling.

"What are you doing back?" Jughead broke the hug faster than I had anticipated but stood close enough for me to still smell the lack of cologne he was wearing that day.

"I, um, my mom wanted me back. Polly left for the farm again so … here I am." I chuckled at my response, unsure of how to properly react.

"Yeah, here you are."

We stood in silence for a brief moment as thoughts raced through my head and I found myself wanting to say more. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of a ringing cell phone coming from Jughead's direction. He took his phone from his back pocket, checking the caller, and bringing his gaze from the phone back to me.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go." His eyes seemed sorrowful, and I knew a part of him wanted to stay. I wasn't able to completely decipher all of the emotions behind his eyes before he turned to leave, a book in his right hand as he disappeared through the double doors.

"Bye, Jug." I whispered to what was once again, a memory.

As I headed back home from the library, I decided to continue my walk down memory lane for just a little bit longer, and head towards one of the few places I've actually missed.

The ringing from Pop's bell comforted me as I stepped inside the old diner. The smell of the burgers filled my nostrils, and the milkshakes being carried to a booth forced a smile to my lips.

"Can I help you?" I heard a voice ask. I turned my attention to the counter and came to face a blonde-haired girl no more than 16 wearing an apron and a Pop's name Tag. _April_.

"You can sit wherever you'd like. Someone will come to you." Her braces dominated her crooked smile, and her piercing green eyes hid behind thick green glasses. I smiled at April and headed towards one of the booths near the windows. I glanced over the many faces eating lunch on that early afternoon, and none of them were recognizable. A part of me sighed in relief, knowing no one here knew me, but another part of me wished for a friend.

As I sat in the booth with the numerous memories within the booths themselves, and my burger, the ringing brought my eyes to avert to the next customer entering the restaurant.

My breathe hitched at the sight of his red hair, brilliant smile, and dirty t-shirt. He turned around with who I was assuming were his new adult friends, to find a booth to sit in. Our eyes met in that instant, and my breathe was once again caught in my lungs. It's been a week since I last saw, and spoke, to Archie Andrews, and everything I wanted to say, or everything I thought I should've said, became void.

His lips curved to the right before becoming distracted with a shuffle to his hair by one of the three other men. I laughed at the gesture and mirrored his smile. He walked with the group to the other end of the restaurant and sat on the stools at the bar one next to the other. I quickly finished my meal before heading home, avoiding any and all contact as I hung my head while walking through the door.

"You know, if I'm going to be here doing nothing but be bored and miserable all day, I might as well come work with you at The Register. At least I'd _busy_ and miserable." I said to my mom later that night during dinner. Her eyes strayed from her plate as she looked at me.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with this town?" Alice questioned.

"I didn't … I don't. I just think it'd be great to work with you and put my degree to good use."

I studied my mother as she weighed in my proposal, and a small moment of panic rose to her face as she argued within herself. The moment was soon gone the second she darted her eyes towards me and noticed me studying her.

"I'll think about it. There are mysteries still hidden in this town and I'm afraid you're not ready to uncover them."

I cocked my head to the side at my mother's response. She cleaned up the table and retreated to her room, leaving me with my thoughts and the many questions developing in my mind. One of them, grew bigger by the second, a cold, and very familiar, feeling growing with it.

* * *

**Thank you Boris Yeltsin for being the first to comment! Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 :)**

**I hope ALL of you enjoyed Chapter 2, please let me know what you all think in the comments!**

**Smileymee16 x33**

**Song: What Could've been ****Artist: Gone West**

***I did want to let you guys know that the contents of _WLT _are based off of events in Season 2, clearly, but it is not entirely based on it. I took what i thought were exciting and captivating episodes/story lines in the show to write the story. What exactly happened after S2 isn't exactly what happened in the story. More information on the core four and their friendship will all be revealed slowly as the story progresses.***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you are all safe and healthy and awaiting chapter 3 :) I really enjoyed writing this chapter (probably one of my favorites) so I really hope you guys enjoy reading it!**

***Disclaimer**

* * *

Chapter 3

_I was cold._

_I was laying in the middle of Sweet Water River, and I was cold._

_The river was peaceful, and everything was quiet. The trees were swaying, the clouds passed through the sky ever so slowly, and time ceased to exist._

_Riverdale stood still._

_But I didn't._

_I was moving along the River. My hands and feet felt stuck to my body, and the clouds drifted by me as they paid me a short visit. I wanted to yell. I tried with everything in me to move, speak, breathe, but I was a silent rock floating in the water._

_Soon enough, I felt the water around me ripple and splash. Before I was able to comprehend what was happening, I saw Archie stand beside me, redness overpowering his typical almond colored eyes. He knelt beside me and brought himself back up, bringing me with him. I felt the need to smile, but my lips felt stiff and cold._

_Archie knelt down and hid hands appeared from under me. He quickly laid his head on my chest and stayed there for a moment or two._

_Then three, then four, then five …_

_Archie kept his head on my chest while his arms swang across me to wrap themselves around my body. I felt him shake and a violent vibration pulsed through my body. Someone quickly ran to his side and tried to pry him off of me. Jughead was soon by his side, and then Kevin joined to ply him away. His entire face was red. Bright red. The tears in his eyes came running down like a violent waterfall. Archie opened his mouth, and his bright red face was almost purple, and his veins that were usually hidden, detailed the anger and frustration he was displaying._

_That's when I realized my surroundings._

_The trees were in full bloom and the birds flew to them with ease. The clouds I visited earlier were nowhere to be found, and the sky was once again as blue as my mother's eyes._

_The air and earth felt warm, but I was cold. _

_I began to panic. I needed to yell, right then and there. I needed Archie to hold me again so I can remember if I felt something. I needed someone to talk to me so I can hear them. I needed someone to listen so I tried to yell as loud as I can. I knew I wanted to do these things, but my body laid still. Still and cold._

_I felt my eyes begin to burn but nothing was falling down. My chest began to ache, but I couldn't feel anything beating._

I was suddenly surrounded by darkness. I scanned around my surroundings trying to find familiarity and settle myself into wherever I was. I noticed a faint light coming from the left side of wherever I was, and my eyes soon began to adjust. The darkness turned into a cool blue, and furniture in my surroundings began to take form. I laid myself down holding my head, feeling every drop of sweat currently living on my forehead. My skin was steaming, and my breathing was ceased to be controlled. I smiled to myself as I finally realized that I was me, I was in my room, and the only body of water near me was coming down my temples.

The next morning, I greeted my mom with a warm smile, and hoped that she wouldn't have noticed the dark circles resting underneath my eyes.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." My mother was ready to start her day in a pink blazer and white blouse. Her eyes complimented the necklace she was wearing, and her brown slacks fitted her perfectly. One of the many things my mother thankfully passed on to me, was how to dress yourself, no matter the kind of morning you've had.

"I'm working late again, today, and yes I'm still thinking about your offer. I'll see you tonight. Love you, honey." She headed out the door with an expression on her face that burned a hole in my chest. She was hiding something and was doing everything in her power to hide it from me. I shook myself from the feeling and pushed any inquisitive thoughts to the back of my head, _again_. After finishing up breakfast, I decided to pay a visit to a certain red headed boy.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do as I approached Andrew's Construction office, but I knew I needed to fix things with Archie. The closer I got to the entrance, the fast my heart began to beat, and the sweater my palms began to get.

I walked into the office space and scanned the room with no luck in finding Archie. The desk in the corner was empty despite the stacks of paper on top. While the summer temperature warmed my skin outside, the space within the office was cold and uninviting. I sighed at the disappointment and turned towards the door when the bell rang. While he wasn't the Andrews I was looking for, Fred Andrews still managed to put a smile on my face.

"Mr. Andrews, hi!" I stated. The confusion on his face quickly turned to shock, and then to happiness. His usual ear to ear smile was painted wide across his face.

"Betty! It's nice to see you. Archie mentioned you were back, how are you?" my smile slightly grew with the knowledge that Archie _had_ mentioned me to Mr. Andrews, even if my coming back wasn't as welcoming as I'd wanted it to be.

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?" I stepped closer to the man who I once considered a second father for so many years.

"Hanging in there. Every day is a new and better day." He led himself towards his desk to drop off the folder in his hands.

"It's really good to see you, Mr. Andrews." Tears began to cover the brim of my eyes, and I clenched my fists together to keep them from falling. His warm smile hid the pain in his eyes, and a part of me wanted to desperately to know what exactly was hurting him.

Fred Andrews, even after everything I put his son through, had never judged or blamed me for everything that happened. His heart was truly made of gold, and no matter what happened between Archie and I, he was always there to give me a smile, offer a hug, or listen to anything and everything I had to say. Even after Archie and I stopped talking, Mr. Andrews never once saw me as anything else but his son's best friend.

"He's been through a lot, Betts. That year with the Black Hood really took a toll on him, and then losing you senior year… Now, I'm not here to lecture or tell you what to do, but please be careful with him." My heart broke at the brief history lesson I didn't know I needed to be reminded of.

"Mr. Andrews…" I began, and the tears I was trying so hard to hold shed themselves down my cheeks. My voice suddenly disappeared, and I was unable to find anything to say. Fred shared an empathetic smile and shook his head. He came directly in front of me and comforted me with a soft hug.

"Um, by any chance, you know where he is?" I wiped my tears away and cleared my throat to swallow the many words meant for his son.

"He's out in Seaside today, but I'll tell him you stopped by." Mr. Andrews and I said our goodbyes, and I headed back to my house with more thoughts, and words, left unsaid.

Later that night, as I was reading one of the many books with perfect spines, my ears caught the whisper of strings coming from a distance. I tried to ignore them, but the hum that escaped my throat knew the song before my thoughts were able to understand anything. I immediately turned to face Archie's window. I slowly crept behind my blinds and observed the red head between our curtains. I opened my window to hear his melody, and the light kiss of the night air covered my body in goosebumps.

He was unaccompanied by nothing but the soft glow of the lamp on his drawer. His shoulders were bare, and his skin reflected the light around him. His head lay low as if trying to hide himself from what the night was bringing.

The tune was familiar, but I wasn't entirely sure of what it was. I sighed as I listened to the soft strumming coming from the open window.

_I'm lost in the memory_

_Of the place where summer ends_

_Late night when this town gets small_

_I'll be running through the streets again_

_Let's make it hard to hold on_

He kept his head low as he played, never once missing a note. The song was accompanied by memories I thought I'd forgotten, and before I was able to understand what was happening, my emotions knew the pain the memory was causing. There was no controlling the tears forming in my eyes, and the soft, yet uncontrollably hard, beating of my heart raced to harmonize with the song.

_Come on, turn the radio on_

_And honey let's dance, dance, dance_

_For the rest of the night_

_It's better left unsaid_

I held the necklace that felt so heavy on my chest and tried to keep the tears from falling as the melody rang through my ears. I was brought back to a time where everything was so simple, and the only worry I had was whether or not Archie truly loved me.

_Yeah come on, play the remix loud_

_And honey we'll dance, dance, dance_

_For the rest of our lives _

_I'm not ready to go yet_

_We've got history to forget_

He finished the song and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up, locking his eyes with mine. Archie slowly brought his hand down and shifted his position, so he was sitting completely upright. I pursed my lips and tried with everything in me not to let those tears fall. His lips curved to one side, and his crooked smile sent a chill down my spine. He nodded his head to one side, and I immediately responded with a smile.

"I'm so sorry Arch." I began with my apology. Archie and I found ourselves on his porch steps moments after his private performance. I was engulfed with guilt and regret, and my voice was caught somewhere between my chest and throat.

"You have always been there for me, and when things got completely out of my control, you stayed with me. I asked you to not quit on me and you never did." My focus remained on his eyes as the tears I fought so hard to keep in, fell down my cheeks.

"Betty…" he cradled his head in his hands and sighed.

"You didn't deserve the way I treated you, and you sure as hell didn't deserve everything, I put you through, Arch. I'm so incredible sorry."

My tears kissed my cheeks over and over again as I apologized to my former best friend. Regret overpowered my ability to calm myself down, and the words once trapped for so many years replaced my breathing. I strayed my eyes away from him, pain taking over what was regret. I fiddled with my fingers and saw the stains of tears as they hit the sleeves of my sweater.

"I wanted to…" I paused. I swallowed back the tears and caught my breath, trying to build up the courage to look at him again. "I hated myself for being so selfish with everything that happened with the Black Hood. You stood by me long after everything ended, and I continued to push you away. I thought it would be easier if I just stopped hurting the one person, I cared so much for."

"Was it?" he asked. "Was it easier?"

I built up enough courage to lift my head, and my deepest regrets surfaced at the sight of his shattered expression. My eyes were steaming, my cheeks were warm, and the cool air touched my face attempting to dry the tears rushing down.

"Of course not, Arch. You were always the one thing in my life that was right." He smiled and lifted a hand to wipe away my never-ending tears. "You needed someone who needed to be stronger."

His smile was soft, and his eyes were as warm as ever. My cheek was comforted by the light caress of his thumb. We were surrounded by the soft glow of the moon and stars, and the once cool air felt warm and comforting.

"Betty, what I needed was you." His hazel eyes never left mine, and my mind was suddenly clear of everything that had been trapped inside.

We sat face to face, our eyes interlocked with one another. Memories transported me back to a car sitting in front of Thistle House, as two teenagers awaited their fate from a simple phone call. The deeper I looked into his eyes, the more I was reminded of feelings I had long buried after so many mistakes years ago.

We stood in silence, our breathe making the most noise. I glanced at his lips quickly before returning my gaze to him. His usual honey eyes seemed almost black, and once again a shiver ran down my spine, along with many forgotten memories. We inched closer, our breathes almost becoming one.

Then suddenly, a familiar ringtone blasted from behind me, and my once beating heart stood still.

* * *

**Like I said, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Yes, Fred is still here, I thought it was only fitting seeing as I began writing this after S2. I'm debating on whether or not keep him alive or, unfortunately, have him pass like in the show, I wouldn't want to dishonor Fred/Luke with anything I may write. Let me know what you guys think?**

***This story is ****loosely based off of events in and following Season 2. ****I took what I (personally) thought were exciting and captivating episodes/story lines in the show to write the story.***


End file.
